


Mr. Kovač Pt.2

by Zuletzt_verliebt



Category: Men's Football RPF, niko kovac - Fandom
Genre: F/M, NSFW, No Underage Sex, Smut, imagine the reader being 24 years old, professor niko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuletzt_verliebt/pseuds/Zuletzt_verliebt
Summary: this involves a counter and early morning sex





	Mr. Kovač Pt.2

During the early morning hours at home, you slipped out of bed quietly, leaving your boyfriend to snuggle deep into the covers, gentle snores obvious evidence of the late nights he'd been putting in at the university. After your first encounter a year ago in his office, you two quickly struck up a relationship. Mindful of other students and staff at the university, you and Niko kept things quiet until you graduated. You moved into his townhome around the same time you started your job at the local history museum. 

Walking downstairs to the kitchen in nothing but your dressing gown, you yawn and rub your eyes, trying to rid the sleep. Stopping at the counter next to the sink you start filling the kettle readying it for some much needed tea. Outside the window, dark shadows still cover most of the street, the sky painted a deep red as the sun fights against the clouds.

You flick the switch on the kettle, then head to the small bathroom down the hall. A quick splash of cold water to your face and the leftover fogginess of sleep finally fades from your eyes. Wandering back into the kitchen just as the kettle clicks off automatically, you stretch up to pull down a mug when warm hands slide over your hips causing you to squeak then let out a startled laugh. "Don't do that!"

Niko’s deep chuckle rumbles from his chest where it presses against your back. With an ease you envy, Niko barely has to stretch to grab two mugs from the shelf above you. Damn the man for being so much taller than you. While still bracketed in his arms, you turn and look up at him. His hair is a mess, you think lovingly. With wild strands of hair sticking out every which way, some plastered to his forehead. His eyes are still a little drowsy looking, lids drooping slightly.

Rising up on your toes, you kiss him chastely, then slip out from under his arm. "It's hardly 5:30 am, Niko. Go back to bed and I'll wake you later." You pull over the metal tin you keep your favorite tea. You hear the click of the two mugs being placed on the counter, followed by the warm feeling of Niko's hand on the back of your neck, gently turning you back to him.

He brings his lips close to yours, not actually kissing you but letting the warmth of his breath wash over you.

"Only if you'll come with me."

You try to ignore the shiver that races down your spine and press your hands to Niko's bare chest, pushing him away gently. "Sweetheart, you stopped grading papers around 1:15, that's not even four hours of sleep."

Niko's fingers start stroking the back of your hand, his other hand holding your hip, rubbing small circles lazily. Niko gives you a smug smile and says, "So, Let's go back to bed." 

You can't stop yourself from laughing. "No way mr. Kovac, I know that look. If I go back to bed with you there will be no actual sleeping." You're pretty sure you're not strong enough to resist him for much longer, the man has some adorable bed head going on and his accent is even deeper when just woken... Niko's hand is now on your neck and it feels like heaven, his fingers dipping down to massage your muscles. Eyes suddenly feeling a bit heavy, you almost miss Niko‘s barely audible reply.

"It's not my fault you're such a bad influence on me."

You pull back so quick that you startle both Niko and yourself. "What?! I’m the bad influence?! I'm trying to send you back to bed so your students don’t hate you because you turn into a grump and give them unreasonable homework when you don’t have enough beauty sleep!"

"And you’re doing a really shit job at it, too," Niko laughs and grabs the ties of your robe, pulling you back to him. "How can I sleep knowing you're out here, alone and wearing nothing but..." Niko trails off as he pulls your robe open, revealing your lack of clothes. "Oh."

You can feel the deep blush creeping up your neck and cheeks. You try half-heartedly to close it again, but Niko has already started to push the garment down your shoulders, the sudden chill of the room making you shiver. "I didn't want to wake you by staying in the bedroom and getting dressed," you try to explain sheepishly.

Niko lowers his head to place a few kisses on your shoulder, moving up to the side of your neck, nipping at your earlobe. Niko chuckles and says, "Mhm, sure thing, liebling." The rumble of his voice against your skin is too much, and you squirm, rubbing your thighs together. One of your hands is tangled in his dark hair, pulling him closer to your neck, while the other skims over his bare back, making sure to use your nails a bit. With a low growl, Niko pulls your robe the rest of the way off your body, tossing it onto the counter behind you, and he all but attacks you, hands moving from your neck and hip to your back, sliding down quickly to cup your bum and squeeze. He bends quickly to kiss your breasts, tongue running over your nipples, playing with them before he latches on to one, sucking the bud into his mouth to nip and tug.

The moan that his actions pull from you are downright filthy, but the overwhelming sensations that Niko is wringing from your body are just too good. You move your hands to his firm, round ass to grab and squeeze until you pull his pelvis to yours, grinding your pussy against his growing erection. The groan that Niko lets out rattles you to your core. He pulls away and pushes you until the counter is at your back, then sliding his hands down to the back of your thighs, lifts and sits you on the countertop. On instinct, you spread your legs wide and lean back to look down your body, to watch Niko as he teases you.

Niko gives you a crooked smile before dropping down and pressing a kiss to the inside of your thigh. You let out a shaky breath and run your fingers through his hair, it’s getting the longest you’ve seen him with but you don’t really care too much about that right now, your head cocked to the side and a loving smile on your face. Placing his hands on your knees, Niko pushes you open a little more. Niko finally moves to lap at your folds.

"Oh god, Niko," you groan out, fingers tightening in his hair for a moment before you're back to stroking his hair. He's concentrating on your clit, flicking his tongue out repeatedly over the bud sending electrical shocks throughout your body. You gasp as you feel a long, slender finger push into your core and start to piston in and out slowly. Sounds of Niko's mouth lapping you up and his hand working in and out of you as he adds a second finger fills the kitchen with birds chirping outside. 

You close your eyes and let your body take over, your hips thrust forward, trying to take more of his fingers. You tug on Niko's hair and beg for him to stop, ”Niko, baby, you’ve got to stop or I’m going to cum.“ With one last swipe of his tongue across your clit, Niko draws his wet fingers from you and straightens up. Ignoring your wetness on his chin and mouth, you pull him into a heated kiss, your tongue licking into his mouth. You feel the press of his erection against your leg. Niko starts grinding into you, trying to find some friction. 

"Baby, please," you whisper into his mouth. Your eyes are still closed but you feel his head nod. Giving you a quick peck on the lips he pulls away from you. Opening your eyes, you watch Niko step back and push down his sweatpants, revealing his erection (thank god for no boxers). Long and lean like Niko, the wide head is slick with precome and you can't stop yourself from licking your lips as you glance between it and the dangerous look on Niko‘s face.

As he steps back to you, you wiggle on the counter, pulling yourself to the edge. Standing between your legs, Niko runs his hands through your hair and tilts your head up for another kiss.This time Niko doesn’t hurry, taking his time to press his tongue to yours, sucking after he's drawn you into his mouth. One arm drops to settle on the counter behind you, holding you steady. With his other hand he takes himself in hand and teases you some more by rubbing his dick up and down your wet centre a couple of times. Groaning with frustration, he chuckles and with a slow thrust of his hips, Niko finally enters you. You both let out a moan before you're kissing again. At first, Niko's thrusts are slow, languid. You feel the thick head of his cock sink deeper into you with each thrust. You bury your face into the crease of his neck, moaning his name.

Rocking up on his toes for a deeper push, Niko circles his hips. Throwing his head back, he groans,“Mein Gott, du bist unglaublich."

Ah shit, here comes the German. I can’t believe that hearing him talk in German can set me off so quick... Wrapping your arms around him, you clench tightly, pulling another beautiful groan from Niko.

"Oh shiße, baby," Niko grunts out, "I can’t-," and that's all the warning you get before Niko starts speeding up, setting a brutal pace for both of you.

You drag your nails down Niko‘s back, a sharp gasp passing over his lips. Each snap of his hips sends your mind on overdrive, eyes closed tight. His hands move over your curves, grabbing your hips and pulling you into each of his thrusts. Your moans change to desperate whimpers as your orgasm nears.

"You're beautiful," Niko whispers into your ear, his deep purr sending more shivers down your spine.

"O-oh, fuck, Niko," you gasp sharply. Your left hand has moved its way up into Niko's wild hair, pulling tightly, bringing low, guttural moans of pleasure from his throat.

Kissing your ear, Niko shifts you closer to the counter's edge and pulls your legs up and around his hips. "Hold on, liebling," he warns as he moves his hands back to cradle your bottom. With one final pull and you start to protest as Niko brings you off the counter and into his arms, fully impaling you on his cock. You throw your head back with a shout, your toes curling instinctively as the pain of ecstasy of being so full hits you.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Niko chants breathlessly, his thrusts measured. The sharp slap of skin hitting together mixes with your moans and Niko‘s grunts. You're unable to control yourself as your orgasm slams through you like a freight train, a gasp of pleasure trails off into a low throaty moan. Biting your lips, your tighten your arms around him, pulling your chest flush with Niko and your legs clenching, forcing Niko's thrusts even deeper into your spent pussy.

While you're coming, you try squeezing Niko even more, creating a suction of pleasure for him. His thrusts quickly turn erratic and sloppy. A few thrusts later, Niko is slamming as hard as he can into you. Ripping another shout from you and a loud and deep groan from him, you feel him coming inside of you, warm liquid filling you up. As your body starts to relax, all strength draining from your limbs, Niko moves back to the kitchen counter, setting you down gently. After a few minutes of petting and kissing each other softly, Niko pulls his softened cock out. Grabbing your robe he cleans you both off. 

You smile slowly, eyes half lidded as Niko pulls back to look at you with a soft smile and tired eyes. 

“Come on, baby. Let’s go back to bed.“ You say kissing Niko on his nose. Chuckling softly, he nods his head and helps you off the counter and guides you both back upstairs and into bed.


End file.
